gangsofspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Guide:Item Rarity
Rarity List There are three rarities : common, superior and rare. The color of the background of the item allows you to quickly know the rarity of the item : *Yellow for rare *Blue for Superior *White for common You might see some items with red backgrounds (see example). This is not related to rarity, this just means you can't equip the item (wrong class, not high enough level, etc.). You can still see the rarity because the red background is mixed with the rarity background. Stars on statistics Lets put aside passive items for the moment because they are a little different.For passive item, it is the same, but two object with the same name can have two different stats (but if the stat are the same, then the value are the same). The first thing to understand is that stats items are not random. If you take two common items with the same name, they will have the same statistics (both the stat itself and the value of the stat). For each item, there are 15 versions of it, one for the level 1, one for the level 2, one for the level 3, ..., one for the level 12, one for the level 13, one for the level 14 and one for the level 15. The last two are theoretic and can't be looted. All of these items have the same stats list, but the value of the stats are better the greater the level of the item is. When an item is dropped by an enemy, each stat has a chance to get one or two stars (⭐ or ⭐⭐). Each star on a statistic increases the level of this statistic by one, but only for the statistic with the star. For exemple, look at the superior level 8 Astrobang : All stats are the same as the stats of a common Astrobang level 8, except the Fire rate stat : this stat has a star, so the value of this stats is the same as the value of a common Astrobang level 9 as you can see in the other picture. If this stat had 2 stars, it would be the value of a common Astrobang level 10. If an item has all his stats at exactly one star, then it is exactly the same as the same item with no star of the next level. Note : Some items have a star at the top left of the icon : This is absolutely unrelated to items statistics, it just means the item is level 13 (it shows a star instead of the number 13). Stars and rarity But why is this related to rarity ? Well, the rarity is determined by stars (in fact it's the contrary, see advanced section) ! *If an item has at least one stat with two stars, it is rare. *Else, if it has at least one stat with a star, it is superior. *If an item has no stars it is common. If an item has 3 stats with one star, it will still be superior, because it has no stats with 2 stars. Best item Which is better, a common level 9 G-Bulleteer and a superior level 8 G-Bulleteer ? In this case, it is easy, because it is superior, it's stats will have at most 1 star, so these stat will be level 9 while all others are only level 8. So the level 9 is better (unless all stats have a star, in this case they are the same). Which is better, a common level 10 G-Bulleteer and a rare level 8 G-Bulleteer ? For the same reason, the common level 10 item will be better. Which is better, a common level 9 G-Bulleteer and a rare level 8 G-Bulleteer ? This case is more complicated. You need to look at the stats boosted with two stars, because their value will be higher than the value of the common level 9 item. So the question, is it worth loosing the stat value of stat with no stars in order to get better stats values for the stats with two stars. Which is the best between two common level 8 G-Bulleteer ? You need to look at which stats are boosted. Some stats are better than others (for example if your weapon has a low critical chance, you don't get that your critical damage stat is boosted !). And maybe one of the item have more stats with one star. In short, it's almost always better to choose the item with the higher level. But if the two item have 1 level difference and one is common and the other rare, you might look at stats. Boss item Bosses can drop special items called boss items. They are the same as normal item, but with a slightly different name and additional special stats. Boss item have rarity (they can be common, superior, or rare), but the item outline is in yellow. The item at the right is the same as the G-Bulleteer level 13 item (same stats), but it have an additionnal stat (in yellow), in this case it reduces the reserved energy of the generator ability. We can also notice the Resonant suffix in the item name. Advanced You can get the same items in tiers IV and V that you can in tier VI, but you have a higher chance to get better item in tier VI than in tiers IV or V. When you kill an enemy, he has a chance (depending of the enemy type and of his level) to drop a common item. He also has a chance to drop a superior item and a chance to drop a rare item. The roll for each rarity is independant, so the enemy can drop a common item, a superior item and a rare item (and the fact that it dropped a superior item does not reduce the chance to also drop a rare item). The chance of getting a rare item is 10 times lower the chance to get a superior item. There is a list of star possible repetition (for example 3⭐⭐ 2⭐ which mean 3 stats will get two stars, and 2 stats will get one star), and the probability of each repetition depends on the tiers. The star repetition is chosen randomly. See graph below for more information (for each rarity, the three graphs represent the same data, it's just the way to represent them changes). Common item There is no star. Superior item File:s1.png File:s2.png File:s3.png Rare item File:r1.png File:r2.png File:r3.png Category:Guides